


Powerless

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Nightmares, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Chat Noir has nightmares about all the times he has been possessed by an akuma's power and fought Ladybug, except in the nightmares, he always hurts her. Adrien is losing sleep and doesn't know what to do to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug’s pupils blew wide as Chat Noir brought the power bubbling in his right hand down to her side. He felt her suit, skin, and muscle tissue give way as he pushed in further, his Cataclysm power eating away at everything it touched. Dark Cupid laughed in the background while Ladybug cried out. Chat Noir sneered and yanked one earring out, tearing the lobe. Her mask started dissolving away. Blood began to ooze from her lips as she weakly begged him to stop. He laughed and thrust his hand deeper into her eroded side. He yanked at the last earring with unbridled glee.

______________________________

 

Adrien barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up. That was the third nightmare this week. Every single one ended with him hurting Ladybug in some way or another. After emptying his stomach, he curled up on the cool tile. 

Plagg landed lightly on Adrien’s hunched side. “Another nightmare?”

Adrien nodded.

“I’m sorry, Kid. Unfortunately it’s all part of the package.”

“Do they ever go away?” he asked in a small voice.

Plagg didn’t answer; he just curled up against his master’s neck.

______________________________

 

“Dude, you don’t look so good.” Nino passed him a muffin out of a bakery box and handed it back to Alya.

“Thanks,” Adrien grimaced. “I didn’t sleep very well.”

“Still? Maybe you should take something.”

Adrien shrugged and took a bite of his muffin.

“So what’s up, Sunshine?” Alya leaned forward. 

Adrien looked back at her. “Just bad dreams, I guess.” 

“Maybe you just need to talk about them.”

“Maybe.”

“And you know who is a really good listener? Marinette!”

Marinette startled, looking up from her tablet. “Huh? What?”

“Obviously,” Nino laughed. Alya shot him a glare.

“I was just telling Adrien that you would be a good person to talk to about his nightmares because You. Are. Such. A. Good. Listener,” Alya explained, enunciating the last few words. 

Marinette laughed nervously. “Me? Uh, yeah, I mean, no, I mean…sure?” She glanced at Adrien. He gave her a small smile.

“Okay, class, let’s get started.” 

Adrien and Nino turned back around in their seats and Alya poked Marinette’s side playfully. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the back of Adrien’s head thoughtfully.

________________________________

 

Chat Noir slammed his extended baton down on Ladybug’s turned back. She crumpled under the blow. He advanced on her, grabbing her up by the throat and hauling her to bridge railing. 

“Give me your miraculous!” he sang as he used one arm to keep her pinned against the metal. He tore one earring out of her lobe. She kneed him in the groin before he could go for the other one. Angry, he forced her up over the railing and watched her drop into the Seine, transformation falling away before she hit the water.

A faceless girl thrashed in the river below him for a few minutes before she sunk under the water and didn’t reappear.

______________________________

 

Adrien didn’t try going back to sleep. Seeing Ladybug die once a night was more than enough. He couldn’t shake the sick feeling bubbling in his gut.

“Plagg?”

“You think it will help, Kid?”

“I can’t stay here right now. I need to run.”

Chat Noir leapt from the window and started racing across rooftops. He didn’t slow until he reached the Eiffel Tower. He scaled the metal structure until he hit the observation deck, stopping short.

Ladybug leaned against the security cage railing, watching the city. He cleared his throat and she looked back at him in surprise. “Chat Noir? What are you doing out this late?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Bugaboo.”

“I couldn’t sleep. A project is giving me some trouble and I wanted to clear my head.”

He rubbed a boot against the floor. “I’ll just go then. Didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

She left the railing and sat down against the wall. She patted the place on the floor beside her. “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Okay.” He dropped down heavily beside her.

Ladybug eyed her partner. “Is everything all right? You haven’t seemed yourself lately.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” She didn’t like the way he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Are you okay?”

When Chat Noir didn’t answer, Ladybug placed a hand on his crossed arms. He jumped and pulled away.

“Chat, what is going on?!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” she asked, confused.

He sighed heavily. “Almost every night for weeks, I’ve dreamed of when we’ve fought. But instead of you beating me like you always have, I hurt you. I attack you or I take your Miraculous or I use…or I use Cataclysm on you.”

“Oh, Chat.”

“Plagg, my kwami, he says it’s just part of being Chat Noir. One of those bad luck things or something.”

“That’s awful.”

He nodded. “I wake up and just…I usually throw up or something. It makes me sick. They’re always so realistic. Even though I can’t remember what’s happened when I've been possessed, I know I hurt you.”

Ladybug felt her heart clench. Her partner could be arrogant, wild, and reckless, but he was also kind, thoughtful, and sensitive. He didn’t deserve this. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

Chat Noir finally looked over at her. He dreamed of hurting her almost every night and she wanted to know how she could help him. He didn’t deserve her.

“Can you use the Miraculous Cure on my brain?” He attempted a smile but it came out as a grimace.

Ladybug looked thoughtful. “I doubt it, but how about this? I’ll give you my phone number and then you can call or text me anytime you have one of these nightmares. That way you’ll know I’m okay and it was all just a dream. Would that work?”

“You’re going to give me your phone number?” He asked in surprise.

“Sure. I’ve been thinking about it. We probably should be able to reach each other when we’re in our civilian forms.” She put her hands up in defense. “I still think our identities should remain a secret but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk and text on the phone.”

“I’d really like that.” He finally smiled.

“Now, I’m trusting you, Chat Noir. You spam me with cat memes and I will block you,” she teased him.

“I will use it only in the most dire of situations. Cat’s honor, My Lady.”

Ladybug laughed and Chat felt his heart lighten. 

“I didn’t bring any paper or anything with me. I can try to bring it next time so I can write down my number for you.”

“Just tell me. I’ll remember it.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, doubtful.

“Seriously! I’m really good at numbers. Worst case, you just have to write it down next time.” Chat Noir blinked his eyes a few times, trying to look earnest.

Another laugh tinkled in his ears. “Okay, Kitty, we’ll see.” She recited her phone number and had him repeat it to her. They talked a few more minutes and she asked him again. He repeated her number exactly. They joked back and forth and talked about the design project she was stumped on.

The sky began to lighten around them. “Holy cats, I better get home. I had no idea we’d been out here so long.” Chat Noir stood and stretched and reached down to help Ladybug up. She took his hand gratefully and stretched.

“Today is going to suck but I’m glad we saw each other, Chat.”

“Me too. You don’t know how much. Have a good day, My Lady.” Chat Noir gave a quick bow and a wink and went vaulting over the side of the deck.

“You too, Kitty,” Ladybug said mostly to herself. She grinned and leapt down, casting out her yo-yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette slumped down in her seat. If she could just close her eyes for a few minutes—

“You’re looking rough, girl.”

Marinette cracked one eye open to glare at Alya. Her friend laughed.

“I’m sorry, but seriously, did you sleep at all last night?”

“Not really,” she mumbled, laying her head on her folded arms.

Adrien trudged through the door, blonde hair limp and messenger bag dragging across the floor behind him.

“Dude,” Nino said.

“I know,” Adrien replied. 

“So what? Did you guys stay up together last night or something?”

“What?” Marinette asked, eyes still closed.

“I asked if you and Adrien stayed up together last night?”

“What?!” Marinette’s head shot up. 

Adrien turned around to look at her. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” He gave her half a smile, eyelids heavy.

“Not a wink.”

___________________________________

 

 **Unknown:** This is a test. Testing…1…2…3…CN to LB…come in, LB…

Marinette grinned down at her phone screen, adding her new contact.

 **Marinette:** LB here, kitty. How are you holding up? I’ve only fallen asleep in class twice so far.

 **CN:** I don’t even know if I’ve been in the right classroom today.

 **Marinette:** Yikes. Can you take a nap at lunch?

 **CN:** At lunch now. Not enough time.

 **Marinette:** Same.

 **CN:** What’s for lunch?

 **Marinette:** Turkey and swiss mini croissants.

 **CN:** This cat is coming over.

Marinette put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Texting with Chat Noir was giving her a light giddy feeling in her stomach. She didn’t want to think too much on it.

 **Marinette:** That might be hard since you don’t know where I am.

 **CN:** I’ll just follow the smell of ladybugs and fresh croissants.

 **Marinette:** Good luck, Chaton.

 **CN:** :-P

_____________________________

 

Adrien woke with a start, sweat cooling over his skin. It had been the Puppeteer this time. He hated this. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand. 3:57 a.m. It was too late. He shouldn’t text Ladybug right now. He could wait and text her in a few hours when normal people started waking up.

On the other hand, the whole reason she had given him her number was so he could text her when he had bad dreams. He opened their chat window from earlier in the day. Part of him still couldn’t believe he had access to the girl behind the mask. He could almost imagine her sitting at a table eating croissants while they texted. Every time he tried to think of her face though, all he saw was a red and black mask.

 **Adrien:** Really sorry this is so late (early?). Had another nightmare. You don’t have to respond. Actually helps just knowing I can text you.

He waited for a few minutes but there was no response.

“She’s probably asleep like any other rational being right now,” Plagg complained, squinting his eyes against the harsh light of the cell phone.

“You’re right. I should just go back to sleep. She’ll respond when she wakes up.” 

Adrien reluctantly sat his phone back on the nightstand and laid back down. He stared up at the ceiling. It was pretty ridiculous that he had a zip line in his bedroom. What had his father been thinking? His whole bedroom was rather ridiculous actually. He was pretty sure most people didn’t have half-pipes and rock climbing walls in their rooms. 

“Kid, close your eyes and go to sleep.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered her.”

“I doubt you woke her up. She would have responded by now.”

“Should I text her again?”

“What?! No! Go to sleep!”

_______________________________

 

 **LB <3:** Chat, I’m so sorry I didn’t respond earlier! I always turn my sound off at night and didn’t even think about it. I promise I’ll leave it on from now on. Are you okay?

Adrien grinned around his toothbrush as he read the message. He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth before responding. 

**Adrien:** No worries, Bugaboo. I was able to take a little catnap for a couple of hours. It really did help just being able to text. 

**LB <3:** I’m glad. I really am going to keep my sound on now though.

 **Adrien:** Have I told you that you’re the best?

 **LB <3:** Not today ;) I better get ready for school. Have a good day, kitty!

Adrien waffled back and forth about responding but he couldn’t think of anything clever enough to say. By the time he decided on “Have a good day too”, he was afraid too much time had passed and he just left it.

____________________________________

 

“Well, this is just ridiculous,” Chat Noir said in greeting. “It’s literally raining cats and dogs.”

Ladybug grimaced. He wasn’t exaggerating. The current akuma, Animal Activist, was an animal rights activist who had gotten arrested after freeing a group of lab animals in transit to a testing site. 

“We’ll see how you like it when the whole of Paris is run by animals and you are the lab rats!”

“This guy is one claw short of a full paw.”

Ladybug gave Chat Noir the “look”.

“Okay, that one wasn’t my best. Still catching up on sleep,” he winked at her.

Ladybug felt her cheeks flush and she turned away quickly. “I think the akuma must be in his bandana. He was touching it earlier when all the animals started falling from the sky.”

“Distract and deliver?”

“Be my guest.”

Chat Noir jumped down from their vantage point and started in on Animal Activist. “I have to say, I admire your dedication to the claw-se.”

“I was hoping you above all would understand, Chat Noir. The animals of this city have been beaten down for too long. It’s time for them to rise up and take their rightful place at the top of the food chain,” Animal Activist raved.

Chat Noir spotted Ladybug moving in from behind. “The food chain, huh? Now we’re talking about the animals eating people? You’ve got to be kitten me.”

“Why is that so crazy? People eat animals with no respect at all for their lives.”

“You’re a vegetarian, huh?”

“Vegan, actually.”

“I respect your views and all but you can’t just go making it rain actual animals,” Chat Noir reasoned. 

“Any why not?” Animal Activist leaned forward, bandana just beyond reach of Ladybug’s outstretched hand.

“Where will they live? What will they eat? What if the dogs chase the cats up trees?”

Hawk Moth’s purple butterfly outline appeared over Animal Activist’s face. “I’ll tell you what, Chat Noir. Give me your Miraculous and I’ll make sure all of the animals are taken care of.”

Chat Noir stroked his chin. “Tempting as that is…”

“No deal,” Ladybug finished, grabbing the bandana from Animal Activist’s head. “Heads up, kitty!”

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir called, catching the bandana in his bubbling palm. The fabric burned away and a dark butterfly fluttered up. Ladybug quickly caught it and went through the motions of purifying it. 

Once the Miraculous Cure had been set in motion, Chat Noir leaned down to help the akuma victim up to his feet. All the cats, dogs, and other miscellaneous animals disappeared in a flurry of magical ladybugs.

Ladybug walked over to her partner and held out her fist. He bumped his with hers, a beep resonating from his ring.

“Guess that’s my cue,” he grinned.

“Talk to you later,” Ladybug smiled back, the barest hint of pink showing under her mask.

____________________________________

 

 **LB <3:** I get nightmares sometimes too…about what we do.

 **Adrien:** Like what?

 **LB <3:** Do you remember Volpina?

Adrien repressed a shudder. The whole Volpina situation could have gone very badly. He remembered the chill in his blood when Ladybug was reaching for her earrings as they clung to the Eiffel Tower, the illusion of Adrien Agreste being held hostage above them.

 **Adrien:** Did not care for Volpina.

 **LB <3:** The guy she took is a friend of mine. Sometimes I have nightmares of him falling anyway. I know it wasn’t real but…

Adrien’s heart stopped for a moment and then began to beat faster to make up for it.

 **Adrien:** You know Adrien Agreste? 

**LB <3:** Do you know Adrien Agreste?

 **Adrien:** I asked you first, My Lady.

 **LB <3:** I guess I’ve already admitted it at this point. We’re in the same class.

WHAT?! Adrien was pulling up a picture of his class in his mind. This wasn’t possible. He would have known if Ladybug was in his class, but then again, why would she lie about something like that.

 **LB <3:** How do you know Adrien?

Crap. 

**Adrien:** I don’t really. The guy’s face is all over though.

 **LB <3:** True. 

**Adrien:** Must be some friend if you were willing to give up your Miraculous to save him.

 **LB <3:** It’s our job to protect all the citizens of Paris.

She had never been that close to giving up before though. Adrien tucked that tidbit away to ponder later.

 **Adrien:** Of course. Hey, so do you want to play a game?

 **LB <3:** What kind of game?

 **Adrien:** What if we tell each other something new about ourselves every day?

 **LB <3:** I don’t know, Chat.

 **Adrien:** Come on, Bugaboo! No real names or anything. I just want to know more about you.

 **LB <3:** I knew I shouldn’t have given you my number. Give a cat an inch… ;)

Adrien smiled. “Plagg, come here.”

“Why?”

“I want to take a picture of you.”

“Again, why?”

“For Ladybug.”

Plagg floated over, interest peeked. “Ladybug, huh? Why does she need to see me?”

“I told her we should get to know each other better. Maybe if I send a picture of you, she’ll send a picture of her kwami. That’d be cool, right?”

Plagg immediately curled up in a ball and looked up at Adrien with big green eyes. “Well, take it already! I’m giving you as much cute as I can muster.”

Adrien snapped the photo. “That was a quick change of heart. Usually it takes a little more threatening before you came around.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing a picture of Tikki,” Plagg admitted.

“Tikki? Is that her kwami’s name?”

Plagg nodded.

“Do you have a crush on Tikki?”

“Shut up, Kid. We’re ancient beings. We don’t get crushes.”

“That’s adorable.”

 **Adrien:** This is my kwami, Plagg. Don’t let the picture fool you. He’s not sweet or innocent. 

**LB <3:** HE IS SO CUTE!

 **Adrien:** He wants to see a picture of Tikki. He has a crush.

Plagg perched on Adrien’s shoulder to see if he could glimpse Tikki’s picture yet. He flicked Adrien’s ear roughly.

 **LB <3:** Tikki says to say hello :)

The accompanying picture showed a small red creature with big blue eyes and large black spots on her head. Plagg sighed from Adrien’s shoulder.

 **Adrien:** Plagg’s a happy cat now. Thanks, Bug.

 **LB <3:** We better get some sleep now, kitty. Have sweet dreams.

 **LB <3:** But text me if you don’t!

 **Adrien:** Goodnight, My Lady. Sleep well.  <3


	3. Chapter 3

“The class will be broken into pairs and you will be writing peer biographies of your partner. You will be required to use the text commentary format we went over in class yesterday,” Madame Bustier announced. “The point of this assignment is to show your partner from a different perspective. Someone else will always present you in a different light than you would present yourself which means that every biography should have a distinctly different voice.” The teacher looked pointedly at Sabrina and Chloe before moving on. “Here are the pairs: Kim and Nathaniel, Alya and Max, Rose and Nino, Alix and Chloe, Adrien and Marinette, Mylene and Ivan, Juleka and…”

Marinette flushed a deep shade of red when Adrien turned around to give her a big grin.

“I’ll give everyone the rest of our time today to get with your partners and work out times when you can work on the biographies. Everyone should have received an email with example questions to get the ball rolling. These will be due first thing on Monday morning so that gives you the rest of the week and the weekend to interview and write.”

The students started to move into their pairs. “Want to come sit in Nino’s seat, Marinette?” Adrien asked once his friend have moved to the back of the room.

“Um, sure,” she said nervously. She gathered her bags and tablet and moved to the lower table.

Adrien pulled up the example questions on his tablet. “Okay, let’s see. Here’s an easy one! What’s your favorite color?”

“Pink. W-what’s yours?”

“Hmmm, red. No, blue. Red and blue?” Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“I don’t guess it has to be just one,” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Okay, you pick one to ask.” He slid his tablet over to her, scooting his chair closer as he did. Marinette held back the urge to squeal in delight.

“Uh,” she leaned over the tablet. “Well, um,” she floundered, seeing the question she really wanted to ask. She looked across the room where Alya and Max sat. As if sensing exactly what was going on, Alya nodded her head reassuringly and smiled. Marinette took a deep breath. “Do you have a significant other?”

“Like am I dating anyone or does that just mean if I like someone?”

“Either…both…whatever you feel comfortable sharing,” Marinette gulped, her cheeks flaming.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Adrien said slowly, “but I do have someone I like.” 

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Marinette turned wide eyes on her partner. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“I have a crush on Ladybug. Is that weird?”

Marinette coughed to cover the choked sound that had escaped from her throat. “No! I mean, probably a lot of people like her and Chat Noir.”

“You think?” Adrien looked relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Marinette nodded. 

“What about you?”

“Me?!”

“Are you dating anyone or do you have a crush?”

“I, uh, well…I don’t know…”

Adrien grinned and bumped her shoulder with his. “Come on, Mari! I told you mine.”

Marinette was tempted to tell him. She really was. What if she told him she had a massive crush on him AND she was Ladybug. They could date and be in love and get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But when she opened her mouth…

“I have a crush on Chat Noir.”

“Wait, really?”

‘Really?!’ Marinette yelled in her head. Where had that come from? Adrien was looking at her with concern in his big green eyes and she realized quite a bit of time had passed before she had responded.

“Well, yeah,” she floundered. “He saves the city and he’s brave and funny and he’s got great hair.”

Adrien screwed up his face. “I didn’t realize you had spent that much time with Chat Noir.”

“Oh, uh, I haven’t. Not really, I guess. Just a few times.”

“Right. The time with Nathaniel.”

“You remember that?” Marinette asked, surprised.

The bell rang out, signifying the end of the class. Adrien quickly grabbed his tablet and dropped it in his bag. “I have fencing today after school but maybe I can come to your place tomorrow so we can finish the interview part?”

“Sure! You could even come over at lunch if you want.”

Adrien smiled, “That would be really great. Thanks! See you tomorrow, Marinette!”

Alya was at Marinette’s side as soon as Adrien was out the door. “That looked like it was going well.”

“He has a crush on Ladybug,” Marinette replied glumly.

“Who doesn’t?” Alya laughed.

________________________________

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, My Lady,” Chat Noir winked, dropping down to the platform.

“I thought I told you I’d take patrol tonight so you could get some more rest,” Ladybug responded, her tone melancholy.

Chat Noir settled on the platform floor beside her. If he was honest, he had come straight back to the Eiffel Tower in the hopes that she would be there again. He had not been disappointed. 

“I’m fine. You seem a little down though. Something bugging you?”

Ladybug ignored the pun. “Do you ever wish we could just tell people who we are?”

“Yes. I mean, I wouldn’t want everyone to know, but yeah, there are a few people I would like to know who I am. You being one of them, of course.” He flashed her a toothy grin.

She smiled weakly in return. “Of course.”

“What’s brought this up?”

“I found out a guy I like has a crush on Ladybug.”

Chat Noir tried to hold back the wave of jealousy that rose up inside. “That’s a good thing, right? You are Ladybug.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

“And you want to tell him?”

“Not really.”

Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief.

“I really just want him to like me for me. I’m not Ladybug all the time, you know?”

“Sometimes it does feel like I’m living two separate lives,” Chat agreed.

“I’m glad we have each other.” Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder.

“Me too, Bugaboo, me too.”

________________________________________

 

Chat Noir had convinced Ladybug to go home while he finished up their usual patrol route. As much as he wanted to spend time with her, she seemed like she could use some alone time. He was swinging by the school when he noticed the Dupain-Cheng bakery. His thoughts moved from Ladybug to Marinette. She had a crush on Chat Noir? That had completely taken him by surprise. Marinette didn’t seem to pay either of the superheroes much attention when the class would get caught up in discussions. 

As if thinking of Marinette had conjured her, Chat Noir spied the girl lounging on a chaise on her balcony. She had her phone in hand and a light blanket draped over her legs. He turned and jumped, landing with a soft thump on her balcony.

“Evening, Princess,” he winked.

Marinette scrambled to sit up. “Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?”

“I just happened to be in the area and thought I’d drop in on one of my favorite citizens.” Was he flirting with her? ‘Bad Chat!’ Adrien thought.

“I feel so honored.”

“Oh, you definitely should.” He came closer and tried to peer at her phone screen. “What are you doing?”

Marinette quickly put the phone to sleep, screen going blank. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“Ah, but satisfaction brought it back.”

“You’ll get no satisfaction here. My secrets are going to stay secrets,” she grinned back at him.

“Secrets, huh? You just made it so much more interesting.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. “Don’t you have a post somewhere to scratch?”

Chat Noir threw a hand to his heart as if she had hurt him. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Have a good night, Chat. Stay safe out there.”

“Only at your request, Princess.” He bowed dramatically. “Giant leap and double barrel roll!” he announced as he leapt off her balcony with a flourish. Marinette laughed, watching him disappear into the night.

“That was interesting,” Tikki commented, coming up from the skylight.

“It was, wasn’t it? I wonder what he was doing over here.”

“Maybe he’s still having trouble sleeping?”

“Maybe,” Marinette considered, chewing on her lip.

_________________________________

 

LB <3: Ever had one of those days that just make you feel weird inside?

Adrien was pleased to find a new text message when he checked his phone after dropping his transformation. He and Ladybug had only parted ways a little over an hour ago. There was something comforting about knowing she enjoyed talking to him just as much as he enjoyed talking to her.

Adrien: Weird good or weird bad?

LB <3: Not sure. And it only got weirder after we split.

Adrien: Aww, Bugaboo, are you saying you miss me already?

LB <3: I didn’t say that ;) 

LB <3: Hey, we need to do our question for today.

Adrien paused for a minute, his mind immediately going to the questions he and Marinette had been asking each other earlier. 

“Are you going to do another picture?” Plagg asked, floating over his shoulder. He bit into a slice of Camembert.

“You think I should?”

“Why not?” Plagg shrugged.

“I’ve got the perfect thing!” Adrien moved to his bed where a newly ripped open package sat. He pulled out the red shirt and quickly yanked it over his head. He went to the bathroom mirror and snapped a picture. He brought up the edit option and cropped his face out just above his big goofy smile.

Adrien: This isn’t as much of a question as it is a statement.

Adrien sent the cropped picture of him in his new shirt that boasted “Ladybug’s #1 Fan” in big black letters.

LB <3: Chat, where in the world did you get that?

Adrien: The Internet is a wonderful place, My Lady.

LB <3: I don’t even know how to respond.

Adrien: Respond by telling me something easy about yourself.

LB <3: I have blue eyes.

Adrien laughed out loud.

Adrien: It’s supposed to be something I don’t know!

LB <3: Are you telling me you have cat eyes in your civilian form?

Adrien: Okay, you get to slide by on a technicality but that means you are required to send a picture of something tomorrow.

LB <3: Deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette looked at the picture of Chat Noir again. Even though she couldn’t see any more of his face than she usually could, she got a thrill out of knowing that just above the crop, there was no mask. It was almost a tease really. And that shirt…the shirt was just really sweet. And so Chat. She saved the picture to her album and made it her wallpaper. No one had her passcode so it should be safe enough and even if someone did see it, it wouldn’t make a lot of sense anyway. The texts would definitely be more damning, but she couldn’t bring herself to delete them.

She wanted to do something just as special for Chat Noir. Maybe she could make something she would even feel comfortable wearing in public. Adrien already thought she had a crush on Chat so it wasn’t like anyone that mattered would care at school. She had a black skirt she had been stuck on for a couple of weeks. It would really only need a few embellishments and she could totally turn it into a Chat Noir-inspired piece. She may even have a gold bell left over in some Christmas decorations. It was just the kind of thing that would make Chat smile. 

“You seem happy,” Tikki noted.

“I am,” Marinette hummed as she pulled out her sewing kit.

“Finally get some inspiration for your skirt?”

“I did! I’m going to make a Chat Noir skirt since he has a Ladybug shirt.”

“Really? That’s…” Tikki trailed off but Marinette didn’t notice.

_________________________________

 

“Shit,” Adrien breathed, his heart racing. It had been Dark Cupid again. This time he had used Cataclysm on her neck, ending her life after he played with her a bit. It has been the worst one yet. His whole body started to shake. Plagg flew up and nuzzled his cheek, but the shaking only got worse. Adrien’s breaths started to come out in quick shallow puffs.

“You have to calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate,” Plagg tried to get Adrien’s attention but the boy’s eyes were wide and frantic with too much white showing.

Plagg grabbed Adrien’s phone off the nightstand and dropped it in his lap but he was too far-gone to notice. Using a paw to type in the access code, Plagg unlocked the phone and pulled up Ladybug’s contact information. He hit call. After three rings, a groggy female voice answered on speakerphone.

“Hello? Chat? What’s wrong?”

Adrien’s eyes flashed to the phone, his breathing still erratic.

“It’s Plagg. He had another nightmare. This one must have been bad. He’s going to pass out if he doesn’t calm down,” Plagg explained.

“Oh man, okay, okay…” she responded, steadying herself. “Kitty, this is Ladybug. I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?”

“Lady?” Adrien croaked out.

“That’s right. I want you to breathe in really nice and deep for me.”

Adrien gulped in a shaky breath.

“Okay, now let it out slow and easy.”

Adrien released the breath in a huff.

“Let’s do that again. Breathe in…breathe out.”

After a few repetitions, Adrien was breathing normally again. Looking at the time, he winced. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” he said shakily.

“Stop it,” Ladybug responded firmly. “I’m here for you.”

“I wish I could see you.” His voice was small in the darkness. Adrien hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

“I…” her voice faltered.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I’m just still shaken,” Adrien backpedaled.

“Can you transform right now?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

“Meet me in our spot in fifteen minutes.”

___________________________

 

Chat Noir arrived early and paced the platform restlessly. This was stupid. He shouldn’t have dragged her out like this in the middle of the night. She had been trying to keep him from losing sleep and now he was the cause of her sleep deprivation. He was tempted to call her back and tell her not to worry about it when he heard her arrive behind him.

“Sorry I’m a little late, minou. I wanted to grab a couple of things.”

Ladybug had a huge duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a backpack.

“Are we going to live here now?” Chat Noir asked, eyeing the luggage.

“Only for the night,” she smiled and a warm fire spread across his skin.

Ladybug dropped the bags and began to root through them. She pulled a fluffy blanket from the duffle bag and spread it out against the wall. 

“Sit,” she commanded.

Chat Noir quickly obeyed.

She smiled to herself as she pulled a couple of containers from the backpack. The box was filled with croissants and the thermos was brimming with something that smelled warm and rich.

“Eat.”

Chat Noir took one of the croissants out and bit down. “Turkey and swiss?”

“You said you wanted to try it.”

“It’s my new favorite thing.” He took another large bite.

Ladybug blushed and pulled out a thinner blanket from the backpack. She sat down beside her partner and spread the blanket over their legs. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She grabbed for the backpack again and slipped a pink phone out. “What time do you need to be back home? I’ll set an alarm in case we fall asleep.”

Chat Noir looked at the phone case, something tickling at the back of his brain. “Uh, probably five to be safe.”

Ladybug nodded and unlocked her phone. 

“Is that me?!”

Chat tried to grab the phone away from her, but Ladybug was too quick.

“Of course not!”

“Bugaboo! That is me! You made me your wallpaper.”

“It’s a cute shirt,” she huffed.

“I think you meant to say Chat,” he grinned widely. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on her face. 

“The croissants towards the bottom are chocolate-filled.”

Chat dove into the box again and Ladybug set the phone alarm. She took a turkey and swiss sandwich off the top.

“So what was your dream about?”

The chocolate croissant paused halfway to Chat Noir’s mouth. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Maybe it will help if you do.”

He tossed the pastry back in the box, appetite gone. “I killed you, okay? Most of the time I just badly injure you but tonight I absolutely killed you.”

“And Plagg said there’s nothing we can do to stop these dreams?”

“He just said it’s part of the package. I’m a magnet for bad luck.”

“Tikki told me Plagg can be dramatic sometimes.”

Chat Noir laughed. “She wouldn’t be wrong.”

“I almost wish we could let them hang out. Tikki has been telling me some pretty funny stories.”

“We could…”

“But we shouldn’t.”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I understand needing to keep it a secret from everyone else, but why can’t we know each other’s identities?”

Ladybug picked at a loose thread in the blanket. “Just because.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Chat.”

“My Lady.”

“What if you don’t like me without the mask?”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Chat scoffed. “Were you wearing your mask when you were helping me calm down earlier?”

“No,” she answered slowly.

“Were you wearing the mask any of the times we’ve texted?”

“No.”

“Well, I like that person a lot so…”

“That’s not really the same,” Ladybug started.

“You’re impossible.”

“Maybe so.”

Chat Noir sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “We’ve still got a couple of hours until we have to go home. What do you want to do?”

Ladybug scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. “Tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?”

“A happy one.”

“Hmmm, okay, once upon a time there was this very lonely cat…”


	5. Chapter 5

“It is such a nice day today that I thought we could work out on the roof. I mean, uh, if that sounds good to you?” Marinette asked as she and Adrien climbed the back steps of the bakery.

“That’s a great idea.”

Marinette beamed and led him into the living room. He followed her up the stairs to her room and then climbed the set to the balcony.

“This is so cool,” Adrien commented, looking around. He noted another chaise had been squeezed in beside her usual pink and white striped one. ‘Not that Adrien Agreste would know anything about that’, he reminded himself.

“Thanks. It’s one of my favorite places.”

“Ah, so the interview begins!”

Marinette blushed. 

“Do you have any other favorite places?”

“The Eiffel Tower.”

“That’s not a very French answer,” Adrien teased.

“I have my reasons,” she stated primly.

“Interesting.”

“And what about you? Favorite places?”

Adrien tapped a finger to his chin. Marinette noticed that he did that a lot to stall for time. It reminded her of someone she couldn’t quite place. “I like the Caribbean. We did an ad campaign there once and I got to spend a month messing around while my dad was working.” He sighed, “But honestly, the Eiffel Tower has been growing on me lately. It just feels like home.”

“Adrien Agreste, are you trying to steal my answer?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I would never!”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm at the sound of her full name rolling off his tongue. At this rate, she would have no blood left in the rest of her body and her head would explode from overheating before their lunch period was over.

“I guess I believe you,” she conceded.

“Thank you,” he replied solemnly, trying to keep a grin off his face. “So, I know we have work to do but is there any chance of us eating during our lunch break?”

“Oh! Right! Let me go grab the food.” Marinette shot up and banged her head on the overhang. “Owww.”

“Oh man, are you okay?” Adrien stood up and moved over to her, reaching a hand out to steady her shoulder.

“Just clumsy, so clumsy,” she muttered. “Be right back.” She disappeared back through the skylight.

Adrien moved to railing and leaned against it. He pulled out his phone.

 **Adrien:** Thanks again for last night, My Lady. It meant everything to me.

The reply ellipses immediately popped up.

 **LB <3:** It was my pleasure, Chat. We should have slumber parties more often!

Adrien almost dropped his phone over the side of the bakery. 

“Smooth,” Plagg commented from inside Adrien’s shirt. 

“Hush.”

“Here we go.” Marinette reappeared with a box and two bottles of water. “I hope you like croissants.”

“Love them,” Adrien grinned, taking the box from her.

“The ones on top are turkey and swiss and there should be a few chocolate-filled ones towards the bottom.” Marinette busied herself getting her tablet and notebook settled around her as she sat down.

Adrien felt like he had been doused with cold water. It had to be a coincidence, right? Just because this was exactly what Ladybug had brought him last night did not mean anything. This was probably a very popular order from bakeries. Bakeries that apparently were open in the middle of the night so Ladybug could grab them snacks for their slumber party. Bakeries she definitely did not live above. Adrien studied Marinette’s face.

She looked up mid-chew. Dark pink colored her cheeks. “Do I have something on my face?” She wiped around her mouth self-consciously.

“No, sorry. I, uh, I just zoned out for a minute.” Adrien grabbed a sandwich and bit into it. “What do you want to do when you grow up, Marinette?”

“I’d like to be a fashion designer of some kind,” she answered after a quick swallow of water. “I love drafting up new outfits and seeing if I can make them a reality, you know, when I have money for materials. I only get paid every so often when I babysit or help in the bakery.”

“I could get you materials,” he was saying before he realized it.

“Like a discount or something?”

“Or I could just give them to you.” Now Adrien felt his face heating up. He needed to rein it in. One coincidence did not a Ladybug make. 

“Oh, um, I don’t know…uh, what about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?” Marinette asked uneasily. 

Adrien mentally smacked himself. Now he’d made her uncomfortable with his offer. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

“How come?”

“Honestly?”

Marinette nibbled on a pastry and nodded her head. 

“My whole life is planned out for me. From the moment I walk out of my bedroom in the morning to the moment I get to go back to it, I am on a tight schedule of school and activities and photo shoots. My future is already set up for me so I never really thought about it,” he sighed. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so melancholy. It was just the fact of his life.

“That sounds exhausting.”

Adrien laughed, albeit a little bitterly. “It can be, on top of other things. I had to get special permission just to come over here for lunch.”

“Wow.” Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Hey Marinette, do you ever have nightmares?”

She looked taken aback by the change in subject. “Well, sure. Doesn’t everyone?”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

____________________________________

 

Marinette checked her phone again once they were back at school. Chat Noir had never responded to her last text. It didn’t necessarily warrant a response but… Maybe she had made him uneasy with her use of the phrase “slumber party”. She was about to slip her phone back in her purse when it buzzed.

 **CN:** My Lady, I’ll have a slumber party with you any time ;)

Marinette smiled.

“You think you can reject me? I am Aphrodite! Your will is mine,” a loud voice called from the courtyard. 

The few students who had recently returned from lunch scrambled to the window. A young woman stood below them in a sparkling gold gown. Chat Noir stood facing her. Marinette frantically looked around the room for Adrien. He hadn’t returned from the bathroom. She hoped he stayed there. Slipping past the ogling students, she ducked out the classroom and into an empty storage closet. 

“Tikki, we’ve got trouble. Spots on!”

Ladybug emerged and cast out her yo-yo, dropping down beside her partner.

“Always nice to see you, My Lady.”

“Likewise, Chaton.”

“You think I’ll allow you to share your affections with another?! I am your Queen,” Aphrodite shrieked. 

“Purr-lease,” Chat Noir smirked. “If anyone is going to give me orders, it’s the girl in the red and black.”

Ladybug beamed at him.

“We’ll see about that.” Aphrodite reached out and caressed Chat’s cheek before either hero knew what was coming. She pressed her lips against his and Chat’s eyes turned a golden yellow.

Ladybug shoved Aphrodite hard, putting distance between them and Chat Noir. “You leave him alone!”

“Take her down, my pet. Bring me her Miraculous,” Aphrodite crooned over Ladybug’s shoulder.

Ladybug was suddenly flying backwards through the air. She landed against the far wall with a thud. Chat Noir advanced on her, golden eyes alien and shining. She tried to scramble to her feet but the fall had disoriented her. She slid back down to her knees.

“Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug.” The voice wasn’t Chat Noir’s. Or maybe it was his voice but the tone wasn’t right. It was too even, too emotionless.

“No, Chat. You can fight this.”

“My Queen has ordered me.”

“Fight this!” she pleaded. He was on her now, settling his weight against her lower body and pinning her wrists in one of his hands. She suddenly remembered what she knew of all his dreams; all the times he used Cataclysm on her. A fine tremor began in her body. Her poor Chat. He would never forgive himself if something happened.

Ladybug started to buck beneath him. He was reaching for her earring with his free hand and she bit at it every time it came close to her head. He didn’t have much control with her wiggling hard to get free. He was straining to keep her wrists held together in his larger hand. She could feel his claws pricking through the material of her suit but she wouldn’t stop moving.

He leaned down closer to her, trying to pin her whole body with the weight of his. She had ripped her hands free and now he was mostly attempting to keep her from getting away. 

“It worked once,” she said and grabbed Chat Noir’s face in her hands, pulling it to her. Their lips crashed together and this time was different than the Dark Cupid incident. Marinette poured everything she felt for her beloved partner into what she hoped was one spell-breaking kiss. Chat’s lips stayed stiff against hers for a few moments and then suddenly he was kissing her back. His claws gently cupped her face and his weight pressed against her in the most pleasant way. 

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Aphrodite roared. 

Chat Noir pulled away from Ladybug, green cat eyes wide. He rolled off of her and jumped to his feet. 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Ladybug yelled. “How dare you?! He belongs to me.” She threw a pointed finger out to Chat and got to her feet. “I am sick and tired of you akumas thinking you can take what isn’t yours.” She lashed out her yo-yo, wrapping it around Aphrodite’s waist. “Come here.” Ladybug yanked on the string and the wrapped akuma stumbled forward. 

“My Lady?”

“Hang on, Chaton.”

Ladybug stomped the rest of the way over to Aphrodite and ripped a large bejeweled chain away from her neck. She dropped it to the ground and crushed it under her foot. When the black butterfly emerged, Ladybug didn’t give it a chance before she had it closed up tight in her compact. She then flicked open the lid and the cleansed butterfly floated away.

Ladybug ignored the crying woman on the ground and walked over to her partner. “Are you okay?” She moved his chin back and forth to look at his face. Chat Noir just watched her, stunned.

“I-I’m fi-fine,” he stuttered.

“You’re sure?”

He nodded. Seeming satisfied, Ladybug turned back to the kneeling woman and helped her to her feet. 

________________________________

 

 **CN:** I’m a liability.

Marinette set the needle and green thread down on her desk.

 **Marinette:** Don’t do this. You’re my partner. What happened today could have just as easily happened to me.

 **CN:** Except it’s always me. You’re too strong for it to happen.

 **Marinette:** Bullshit.

There was no response for over an hour. Marinette sewed while she stewed in a bubbling pot of emotions. She was furious with Hawk Moth for creating akumas in the first place. She was frustrated with Chat Noir for thinking he was a liability when she knew she could never do this without him. She was confused about Adrien and his odd mood shift over lunch and his disappearance later in the day. And then there was another part of her that kept replaying the moment when Chat Noir began to kiss her back. His lips had been warm and firm and his clawed hands had been gentle at the sides of her face. 

She added one last stitch to hold the bell in place and stepped back to look at her handiwork. The black skirt was a simple enough cut but it would look flattering on her body. A single bright green paw print was embroidered in the lower right hand side of the front of the skirt. There was a matching one on the back. Marinette had taken a darker shade of black thread to create patterns in the material mimicking the lines of Chat Noir’s costume. A small gold bell sat sweetly on the zipper at the back. She had made a chocker with a larger gold bell and a remnant of the material she used on the skirt.

Marinette slide the skirt up her hips and zipped it. She stayed in the black cami tank top she was already wearing and wrapped the bell choker around her throat angrily.

“Is everything all right, Marinette?” Tikki asked, eyeing her holder’s stiff motions.

“Stupid cat,” she muttered and continued to fuss with her outfit.

Tikki nodded knowingly and settled down on the desk to watch.

Finally happy with how she looked, Marinette walked over to her full-length mirror and snapped a picture, making sure the phone completely covered her face.

 **Marinette:** Here, you mangy alley cat. Would I have gone to the trouble of making this if I didn’t think you were worth it?

There was no response for a few minutes and Marinette was disappointed. She started to untie the choker.

 **CN:** Marry me. Right now. 

Marinette felt herself smile in spite of her irritation.

 **Marinette:** No. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for the kind comments! I have fallen in love with writing this fluffy story. It was originally only going to be two or so chapters but more of a story appeared and I had to follow it. :)

**CN:** Do you have plans this weekend, My Lady?

Marinette smiled down at her phone.

“Um, what is that look?” Alya asked.

Marinette’s head shot up quickly. “What look?”

“That little smile thing you’re doing. Who are you talking to?” Alya craned her neck to try to see the phone screen.

Marinette locked it quickly. “Nosy,” she teased.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you have a boooooooyfriend?”

“What?! Of course not!”

“Is it Adrien?!” Alya mouthed, eyes flicking to the blonde sitting in front of them.

“No!” She whispered back furiously. 

Nino turned around. “What’s going on back here?”

“Marinette has a boyfriend and won’t tell me who it is,” Alya grinned devilishly.

Adrien turned around quickly. “Since when?” he asked, surprised.

Marinette sunk down low in her seat and held her tablet in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. “I don’t have a boyfriend. Alya’s being ridiculous.”

“All I know is that I have never seen you smile so much over a text.”

“It was a nice text,” Marinette replied, still hidden.

“Aww, leave her alone, Alya,” Nino grinned. 

“Thank you, Nino.”

“No thank you, Nino. Why don’t you turn around?” Alya smirked. Nino smiled in return and turned back towards the front. Adrien watched him, looked back at the girls one more time, and then turned himself around.

“I hate you,” Marinette muttered.

“You love me,” Alya argued with a wink.

_________________________________

 

 **LB <3:** I have a school project but pretty free other than that. What about you?

Adrien swallowed the bland bite of lettuce that made up the majority of his lunch and grabbed up his phone. 

**Adrien:** I have a school thing too, but I was hoping maybe we could hang out at some point?

 **LB <3:** Like on patrol or…

 **Adrien:** I was thinking more ‘or’. I have a few new DVDs I haven’t had the chance to watch yet. I could bring my laptop and we could meet up and hang out or something.

He held his breath as he hit send. The response ellipses bounced along the bottom of his screen…and they bounced….and they bounced. Oh, this wasn’t good. It did not take that long to reply, “I would love to, Chat!” 

**LB <3:** Sorry, Chat, I totally forgot I’m supposed to help my parents with something most of the weekend. 

Adrien wasn’t sure how to respond. It was possible that she had actually just remembered she had to do something, but…to take so long to respond, it didn’t feel right. 

**Adrien:** Oh, that’s okay then. Maybe another time?

 **LB <3:** Sure :)

________________________

 

“I don’t know what to do, Tikki.”

“What do you want?” the kwami asked.

“I want this to be easier.”

“Okay, Marinette. If you could do anything you wanted without consequence, what would you do?”

The girl eyed Tikki, surprised. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I’m not saying you should do anything you want,” Tikki explained. “I’m just curious as to what you would do.”

“I would invite Chat over to hang out this weekend. We could stay on the balcony instead of carting everything to the Tower. We could drink hot cocoa and cuddle together and watch a movie on his laptop.”

“You’re falling for Chat Noir.”

“No, I…” Marinette trailed off. “I just want him to know I’m here for him.”

“Hmmm.”

“Tikki, would it be such a bad thing if we told each other who we really are?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing necessarily,” the kwami began slowly, “but then what, Marinette? Are you guys going to be just friends or are you going to date? And what happens if you get in a fight or break up? What happens when Chat becomes possessed again and tells someone your identity?”

Marinette slumped against her lounger. “I guess I didn’t think about that.”

Tikki flew over and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “I want you to be happy, Marinette. I really do. Maybe if you were older or if Chat wasn’t so susceptible to akuma influence…”

“Why is he?”

“What?” Tikki landed in Marinette’s outstretched hand.

“Why does Chat get possessed? I know he’s taken the hit for me before. Would I have been the one possessed if he hadn’t or is it really something about him?”

Tikki contemplated that. “I think you would have been possessed, but I think you would break free of it. You’re a fighter, Marinette, and more than a little stubborn,” the kwami giggled.

“And Chat’s not.”

“There’s a sadness to him, isn’t there?” Tikki looked down at her paws. “Plagg does seem to be drawn to a certain type. Maybe he doesn’t believe in himself.”

Marinette wanted to argue. If anything, Chat Noir thought too much of himself with all his posing and boasting. But then she remembered his face after she had kissed him yesterday; the stunned expression as if he couldn’t believe it had happened. She thought of him the night on the Tower, snuggled under the blanket and embarrassed to tell her about his dreams. The confusion he tried to hide under flirting after being released from Puppeteer’s hold.

“My poor Kitty,” Marinette murmured.

“Yours, huh?” Tikki teased.

“Tikki!”

______________________________

 

“Did you have a nice lunch?” Adrien asked as they settled in to finish their interviews with the rest of the time left in class.

“Uh, it was okay,” Marinette responded. “How was yours?”

“A little disappointing after those croissants yesterday. You may have ruined me for other food.”

Marinette laughed. “I appreciate the sentiment but they weren’t that good.”

“I disagree.”

“Well then I will just have to bring you more some time.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “I would love that.”

The girl blushed. “Okay, so what else do you want to ask me for our papers?”

“Uh,” Adrien looked over her shoulder and made a face. “Uh, who were you texting earlier?”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open and then she turned quickly to see Alya’s wide grin. “Alya!”

“What?” she asked innocently.

“You don’t have to answer that, but I had to ask,” Adrien whispered. “Alya can be scary.”

“Don’t I know it.”

__________________________________

 

Ladybug ran along the rooftops, trying to clear her head. She had been attempting to work on her paper but she couldn’t stop checking her phone, the phone that didn’t have any new text notifications. She regretted telling Chat Noir they couldn’t hang out this weekend. She was stuck between wanting to be with him all the time and wanting to avoid him in order to keep her secret. She knew if they kept going the way they were, it would only be a matter of time before she let her identity slip.

“Ladybug?”

Ladybug smiled at the familiar voice and turned around. “Chat—“

Adrien Agreste looked up at her, blinking wide green eyes.

“Oh! Adrien! Sorry, I thought…What are you doing out here?”

Adrien looked around, smiling a bit. “I live here.”

Ladybug realized she had stopped on the wall surrounding the Agreste mansion. Adrien was wearing a light coat and standing below her in the courtyard. Ladybug leapt down to his level.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I had something on my mind and wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“That could be dangerous.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess it could be.” She glanced around the empty courtyard. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

“I guess I have some stuff on my mind too.”

She nodded in understanding. 

“Hey, it’s getting a little cooler out here. Would you like to come in for a bit?”

Ladybug eyed the looming mansion. “I better not. I need to finish my patrol.”

Adrien scrunched up his nose. “Why isn’t Chat Noir with you on patrol?”

“Oh, we, uh, we take turns sometimes.”

“I see.”

“Yep.”

“Is he a good partner?” Adrien asked, rocking back on his heels.

“Chat Noir? He’s the best partner I could ever ask for,” Ladybug replied immediately.

“He seems to be more hindrance than help sometimes. I saw he got taken over by another akuma at school the other day.” Adrien scuffed his shoe against the paved walkway. “Kind of seems like a screw up to me.”

When Ladybug didn’t respond, Adrien looked back up at her. She seemed to be watching something in the distance through the iron gate. When she turned her attention back to him, her mouth was set in a grim line.

“I’m disappointed in you, Adrien.”

“Why?” he squeaked.

“Chat Noir is an amazing person who risks his life to save people all the time. He’s helped me save your life more than once. I guess I thought you were the kind of person who could see that. I hate to see I was wrong.” Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo. “Have a nice night, Mr. Agreste.” She cast it out and jumped away.

Adrien shook a little as he stood alone in the courtyard and it had nothing to do with the cold.

_____________________________

 

 **Marinette:** I’d love to hang out tonight if the offer still stands.

Marinette chewed on her lip as she waited for a reply. 

**CN:** Always for you, My Lady. The Tower?

 **Marinette:** It is our place. :) You bring the laptop and DVDs, I’ll bring the blankets and snacks.

 **CN:** I can be there in ten, seven if you want.

Marinette laughed. She caught sight of Tikki’s concerned face.

“I’m going to be careful, I promise.”

“I trust you, Marinette. I’m just worried for you.”

 **Marinette:** I need a bit more time. Meet you at midnight?

 **CN:** Sounds purr-fect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you are dying for Marinette to wear her Chat outfit to school. Have no worries, it is totally coming. The reveal will be here very soon but we still have a little bit to get through first. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien paced the length of his room, turned on his heel, and paced back. “What do you think made her change her mind?”

“I think you did, Kid,” Plagg answered from the couch. He opened a new roll of Camembert and made a show of inhaling the scent. Three empty containers were discarded by his side. Adrien would have promised him anything if it meant he could keep his midnight date with Ladybug.

“I did? What do you mean?” Adrien stopped pacing and stood in front of his kwami.

“You were a little hard on yourself out there, weren’t you?”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

Plagg sighed. “Obviously Ladybug disagrees.”

“She did seem kind of mad at me,” Adrien considered. “Do you really think she meant it when she said I was the best partner she could have?”

“You’re the only partner she’s ever had so she’s really not a good judge,” Plagg teased.

Adrien’s face fell.

“I’m joking, Kid. Ease up.”

“I know. I just…Plagg, I love her so much it hurts.” Adrien dropped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’ll never be good enough for her.”

“I personally think you’re selling yourself short. If you weren’t worth it, I wouldn’t bother transforming you. And anyway, Ladybug is going to do whatever she wants, if you haven’t noticed yet. If I know Tikki, this holder is just as stubborn as the last one.” Plagg laughed. “If Ladybug has it in her mind to keep you as a partner, there’s not much anyone can say that would change her decision, even you.”

Adrien thought about it for a minute. “She really is great, isn’t she?”

Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Hey, is it possible to wear something over my suit if I put it on after I transform?”

________________________________

 

“Well, we are officially ridiculous,” Ladybug quipped as she landed on the platform.

Chat Noir looked up at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was laden with the same bags as before but she was wearing the black skirt from the picture over the top of her costume.

“I know,” she said, laughing softly to herself. “It looks stupid, but I wanted you to be able to see it in person.”

“I think you look amazing.” He stood up and took the bags from her.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself.” Ladybug ran a finger down the front of Chat’s red Ladybug shirt. “Great minds think alike and all.” She laughed again and stepped away from him. It took all of Chat Noir’s strength not to follow her the few steps.

“So what DVDs did you bring?” Ladybug asked as she spread out the fluffy blanket.

“Um, I’ve got Doctor Strange, Moana, and Yuri on Ice.”

“Those are some unique tastes you’ve got there, Kitty.”

Chat Noir could feel himself blush under his mask. “We don’t have to watch them if you don’t want.”

“I didn’t say that. Come sit.” She sat down on the blanket with her back against the wall, smoothing the skirt as she went. 

Chat Noir sat down beside her, keeping a little space between them. He studied the green thread that wove back and forth to make his paw print on her skirt. “You said you made this?”

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s really cool.”

Ladybug smiled. “I was hoping you would like it.”

“I love it.”

“I can make you one if you want,” she teased. 

“While I’m sure I would look ravishing in it, no one will ever look better wearing it than you.” He winked.

Her eyes sparkled and Chat Noir could make out the slightest tinge of pink creeping out under her mask. She reached into her backpack. “Here, I brought some more pastries.”

Chat eagerly took the box from her and opened it up. “I don’t see turkey and swiss in here.”

“I was trying to bring something different.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Fine, you silly Chat, I’ll make sure from now on to at least bring a few turkey and swiss.”

“That’s all I ask,” he replied solemnly. “Hey, do you want any money for these? I’ll keep letting you feed me but I might feel bad if you don’t let me pay sometimes.”

Ladybug busied herself in her backpack again. “It’s no big deal.”

“Bug.”

“Noir.”

Chat Noir laughed. “Do you want to watch something?” He slid his laptop out of the messenger bag he had brought with him. 

“Let’s watch Yuri on Ice. I haven’t seen it.”

“It’s twelve episodes.”

“We’ve got all night, don’t we?”

Chat searched her face for any sign of teasing but didn’t find any. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

___________________________________

 

Chat Noir hit the space bar to pause the anime. At some point, Ladybug had closed the distance between them. Her head was on his shoulder and her breathing was deep and even. 

“My Lady?” he asked.

He received no response. He picked up the hand closest to his and weaved his fingers into hers. 

___________________________

 

Marinette was startled awake when she heard Chat Noir cry out. Chat Noir? She shook the fog of asleep away and realized she was still transformed and on the observation platform.

Chat Noir thrashed beside her, mumbling. His brow was furrowed and his body was stiff. Ladybug was surprised to find her hand grasped tightly in his. 

“Chat? Chat, wake up,” she shook his shoulder gently with her free hand. He pulled away from her, eyes still closed. “Chat Noir! Wake up!” He moved further away. Ladybug disentangled her hand from his and got in front of him, straddling his hips. “Chat, please wake up!” She grabbed his face and held it steady in her hands. 

Green cat eyes fluttered open. “Ladybug?” he croaked, confused.

“I’m here.” She caressed his cheek, eyes roving his face.

“I had another nightmare.”

“I know,” she softly.

Chat Noir’s eyes were wide and vulnerable as he watched her watch him. She was so close, so very close.

“It was just a dream, Chat. I’m here. I’m fine.”

Her gloved hand was warm on his cheek, her body a comforting pressure on his lap. In an act of treason, a single tear rolled out over his mask. 

“Oh, my sweet Kitty.” Ladybug leaned in and caught the tear with her lips, pressing a gentle kiss at the edge of his mask. “My brave, strong Chat Noir.” She pressed another kiss lower on his cheek.

She pulled back to look at him. Chat Noir stared back at her, dumbstruck. “I’m sorry,” she began, moving to get off of him. “I shouldn’t have—“

Chat Noir surged forward, pulling her face to his and kissing her. He kissed her with every bit of love he possessed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her back down to straddle his lap. The other hand stayed on her cheek, softly stroking.

After a few moments, Ladybug leaned back, gasping for air. Chat Noir dropped his hand from her cheek, watching her carefully. “Oh,” was all she said. Her face was flushed and her lips were dark pink and swollen.

He chuckled softly. “Oh good or oh bad?”

“Good, definitely good,” she sighed.

Her earrings let out a loud beep. Ladybug reached up to touch one, embarrassed. “I think Tikki’s trying to tell me it’s time to go home.”

“Tikki sounds like a spoilsport,” Chat Noir mumbled darkly.

Ladybug flicked his bell and then moved to stand up. She looked down at her wrinkled skirt in disappointment. “Looks like I will be washing and ironing this tomorrow.”

Chat Noir stood up with her. “Will you wear it for me?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” she laughed.

“No, I mean…you, the girl under the mask, will you wear it out sometime? It would just be cool to know that somewhere in Paris, you have a little part of me with you even if you aren’t Ladybug,” he explained shyly.

Ladybug felt her face heat up. “It would mean a lot to you?”

“So much.”

She ducked her head. “Okay…but you have to wear your Ladybug shirt!”

“Happily.” He gave her a toothy grin.

She crouched down and started to gather her things. Chat Noir helped her fold the blankets and tuck them back into the bags. 

“Why don’t you take the rest of the pastries? Goodness knows I get enough of them.” Ladybug handed him the plain white box.

“Thanks, My Lady, that’s very sweeeeet of you,” he purred. He leaned in like he often did when he flirted with Ladybug, but instead of pushing against his nose or flicking his bell, she kissed him again. It was chaste and quick, but Chat Noir felt himself melting into a puddle.

Her earrings gave another incessant beep. “Okay, Tikki, I get it,” she mumbled. She shouldered the backpack and duffle bag and turned back to her partner. “Text me when you get home safe?”

“Absolutely.”

She gave him a brilliant smile and then leapt over the side of the platform.

_____________________________

 

 **CN:** Home.

 **CN:** But if I knew where you were, I would go out again just to come kiss you one more time.

Marinette was curled in her bed, head resting on her big cat pillow. Her Chat Noir doll was nestled in her arm as she held her phone up.

 **Marinette:** Good thing you don’t know then. It’s too late to be going out for any reason.

 **CN:** Says the one who lured me out to the Tower at midnight.

 **CN:** AND the one who kissed me first.

 **Marinette:** It’s possible I’m a bad influence. 

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed from her place on the pillow.

“I’m sorry, Tikki…but I really like him,” she admitted. “I like Chat Noir.” She giggled. “This doesn’t even feel real.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Tikki smiled. “Just—“

“Be careful, I know.”

 **CN:** Bad or not, I’m under your control now  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, folks. The first kiss and the set up for the reveal :)


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m still not done if that’s what you’re calling about,” Marinette said in greeting.

Chat Noir’s laugh rang in her ear. “Come on, Bugaboo! What’s taking so long? I finished my homework hours ago.”

“Well, you see, there’s this pesky kitty cat who keeps trying to distract me…”

“Aww, is it really my fault? I can let you go.”

Marinette sighed. “It’s not you. The guy I’m supposed to be writing about…he just said something yesterday that didn’t sit well with me. I’m having a hard time not seeing him in a different light.”

“Isn’t that what you said the whole point of the assignment was though?”

“I guess. It’s just…he’s a really nice guy. It kind of shocked me, honestly. He’s always been so kind and warm.” Marinette tapped her stylus on the desk in irritation.

“Should I be jealous?” Chat Noir’s tone was light and teasing but Marinette could hear what was underneath it.

“You’re the only blonde for me, minou.”

“So he’s brunette then, huh? I’m the only blonde for you but you can have your brunettes and redheads on the side? I’m wounded, My Lady, fatally wounded.”

“What you are is a goof,” Marinette laughed. “Now let me get back to work. I promise to let you know as soon as I’m finished.”

“And then I can see you?”

Marinette felt that giddy feeling bubbling up inside her again. “And then I can see you. Bye, Chat.”

“Goodbye, My Lady.”

_________________________

 

“Now you’ll know what it feels like to be ignored, to be invisible!”

Ladybug dodged the shot from the akuma and the car behind her disappeared. The akuma growled and ran behind a building. 

“Talk about a hit and run,” Chat Noir dropped down beside Ladybug. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes but grinned. “Want to try cat with the canary?”

“It would be my purr-leasure.”

Ladybug cast out her yo-yo and swung to the top of the building the akuma had rounded. Chat Noir ran around the corner and slowed when he saw the akuma.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Chat Noir began a slow slink towards his prey, tail twitching.

“Give me your Miraculous and I won’t banish you to an existence of nothingness,” the akuma warned.

“Now, now, none of that.” Chat Noir stalked closer and unclipped his baton, setting it in a twirling motion.

“Hey! Stay back! I mean it!”

Chat Noir’s face split into a devious toothy grin. “You can just make people invisible, right? So even if you can’t see me, I’ll still be able to see you. Cataclysm!” He continued to advance, baton twirling in one hand and destructive power bubbling in the other.

The akuma backed up against the wall. Ladybug cast her yo-yo from above and the line wrapped around the man. She jumped down and grabbed the glasses from his face, breaking them in half and capturing the dark butterfly.

Chat Noir leaned down and touched a single claw to a leaf on the ground. It disintegrated into nothingness. He grinned up at his partner as she released the butterfly. “So was I scary?”

“The scariest,” she nodded, her lips quirking. 

“I kind of like that tactic. It probably won’t work a lot but it was nice to be the tough one.”

Ladybug gave him a scratch under his chin. “This was a pretty easy fight. I like those.” She tossed her yo-yo in the air to invoke the Miraculous Cure. Magical ladybugs flew out in all directions.

“Did you finish your paper?” He asked, leaning in.

“I sure did,” she smiled, stepping closer.

BEEP. 

Chat Noir dropped his forehead to hers. “Stupid Cataclysm,” he complained. “I just had to be a show-off.”

Ladybug laughed softly. “It is one of your less endearing qualities.” She stepped back and looked out at the few civilians who had spotted them. “We better get going.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Where?”

“Anywhere. I can feed Plagg and we can talk.”

BEEP.

Ladybug took another step back. “You want to detransform in front of me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re kind of like my girlfriend now, right?” His face was hopeful and shy at the same time.

“Right,” Ladybug answered slowly. “Your girlfriend.”

“If that’s not okay, that’s fine,” Chat Noir replied quickly. “I just thought…but really, if you don’t want to label it, that’s okay.”

BEEP.

“That’s not it. I just, um, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Oh, uh, right, okay.”

“The reveal thing, not the boyfriend thing!” Ladybug blurted, cringing. 

“So I am your boyfriend?” Chat asked hopefully.

“Yes! Now go before everyone sees who you really are.” She lightly pushed against his chest.

BEEP.

He blew her a kiss and winked and then extended his baton and vaulted through the air, a loud whoop of triumph falling from his lips.

_________________________________

 

Girlfriend <3: I’m wearing the skirt today.

Adrien: Send me a picture!

Girlfriend <3: You’ve already got a picture.

Adrien: I need a picture of you wearing it today though for proof.

Girlfriend <3: You’re impossible. Hang on.

Adrien happily munched on the bland oatmeal before him. 

“Adrien, don’t forget you will be released from school early this afternoon for a photo shoot.”

“Okay, thanks, Nathalie.”

“You seem…different today.”

Adrien paused, spoon suspended in air. “I feel different today. Can you keep a secret?”

“Possibly.” 

“That’s not a good secret-keeping answer.”

Nathalie only raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll tell you anyway. Just try not to run straight to my father, okay?”

Nathalie’s expression didn’t change.

“I’ve got a girlfriend,” Adrien beamed. “And she’s pretty much the best thing ever.”

“I see.” Nathalie straightened her glasses. “Well, as long as she doesn’t interfere with your schedule or your school work, I see no reason why anyone else needs to know anything.”

Adrien stood up from the table and hugged Nathalie’s stiff form. “Thanks!” He grabbed his phone from the table and bounded out of the room. Nathalie smiled a bit to herself before returning her attention to her tablet.

______________________

 

Marinette: I had to finish getting ready first.

She sent the new photo she had just taken after the text. It had been the best out of the twenty or so she had started with so it would have to do. She had cropped it like his Ladybug shirt photo so only her big smile showed.

Kitty: You’re wearing your hair down.

Marinette fiddled nervously with a lock of hair at her shoulder.

Marinette: I thought I would try something different today. 

Kitty: It’s beautiful. I love it.

Kitty: I have something going on today so I can’t wear my shirt but I promise to wear it tomorrow and take a picture.

Marinette: Thank you. And you better! ;)

Kitty: Have a good day at school, girlfriend.

Marinette: You have a good day too, boyfriend.

_______________________

 

“Dang, Marinette with her hair down. Looking good,” Nino crooned as Marinette walked in.

Adrien looked up and everything in his world stopped. Ladybug had just walked in the classroom. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette.

Unaware of the absolute surprise exploding inside him, Marinette passed by Adrien’s seat and continued on to her own. Adrien watched the way the black skirt swished around her knees. He could hear the soft tinkling of the bell around her neck. He could smell the fresh bread aroma that seemed to linger all around her.

His girlfriend and partner sat down behind him and had no idea. 

__________________________

“Girl, did you make this?” Alya exclaimed, running a finger over the embroidered paw print. “I’m commissioning a Ladybug one right this instant!”

“I didn’t realize you were such a Chat Noir fan, Marinette,” Kim leaned against her desk.

“He’s a great hero, what’s not to be a fan of,” Marinette replied shyly. She knew she wasn’t a fan of all this attention, that was for sure.

“A great hero? Puh-lease,” Chloe sneered. “He gets caught like half the time.”

“That’s not true!”

“Of course Marinette would like someone as pathetic as Chat Noir,” Chloe laughed. “You guys must make an adorably pitiful couple.”

“We are really adorable together actually,” Marinette spit back and then clamped her mouth shut. The entire room went silent for a moment and then erupted. 

“Dude, are you dating Chat Noir?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, girl! Is that who you’ve been texting?”

“Chat Noir? That is so cool!”

“I don’t really get it. What does he see in her?”

“I guess I always thought he was dating Ladybug.”

Adrien couldn’t stand it anymore and turned around to look at Marinette. Her face was a deep red and she had tears in her eyes. “Leave her alone,” he demanded.

The students looked from Marinette to Adrien. 

“Oh, come on, Adrikins! You can’t actually—“

“Come on, Marinette. Let’s get you some air.” He stood up and took her hand. Her eyes widened but she nodded once and let him lead her out. 

As soon as they were on the stairs outside the building, Marinette took off in a sprint towards the bakery. Adrien called after her but she was through the door before he could catch up.

_________________________________

 

Marinette: I messed up really bad today. 

Marinette checked her messages again. She had sent that text at 10:30 this morning and it was now nearing 7. Part of her was worried something had happened to Chat and part of her was worried somehow he had found out. Maybe he heard about her unintentional slip and wasn’t interested in dating Marinette after all.

She hugged her Chat Noir doll and started to cry. How had she let this happen? It all went way too fast. Tikki curled up beside her.

“I-I-I’m so so so-sorry, Tikki,” she sobbed. 

“Oh, Marinette, you don’t need to apologize.”

“But I-I ruined every…thing. If he doesn’t know who I am y-yet, he will soon enough.”

Tikki rubbed a small paw against Marinette’s cheek. “It isn’t the end of the world. Plenty of Ladybugs and Black Cats have known each other’s identities. I just wanted you to be sure.”

“But this wasn’t…wasn’t how I wanted it to hap-pen,” she hiccupped.

“I know.”

A light tapping on the skylight sent Marinette sitting upright. Green cat eyes glowed behind the glass.

“Marinette, can we talk?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the short but sweet finale of Powerless. Thanks to everyone for reading and all the absolutely lovely comments. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have! :)

Marinette looked between Tikki on her bed and Chat Noir looking in through the skylight. “I guess there’s no point in hiding now,” she sighed. Tikki gave her a comforting nod and flitted down below to give her host some privacy. Marinette wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat up and lifted the skylight. “Do you want to come in?”

Chat Noir looked surprised but nodded. Marinette scooted back on the bed and let him drop down beside her.

“So—”

“I’m really sorry, Chat. I totally understand if you are angry with me for hiding who I am or if you want to go back to being just partners. I totally get it,” Marinette blurted out. 

“What?! That’s not what I want at all. I want…Hey, is that a doll of me?” He reached behind her and plucked up the plush Chat Noir. “This is the one the Puppeteer used!”

“Yeah…”

“I totally forgot you made these.” He flopped the doll around a bit. “Where’s the Ladybug one?”

“Down on my desk, I think,” Marinette responded confused. Wasn’t he angry or shocked or any other logical human response that did not include wanting to play with her dolls? 

Chat Noir climbed down the ladder and snooped around the desk. “Aha!” He held up the Ladybug doll happily and returned to the bed.

“Listen, Chat, I—“

“Shhhh.” He pressed a gloved finger to her lips. He picked up Doll Chat Noir in one hand and Doll Ladybug in the other.

“Oh, Chat Noir, I’m so guilt ridden for a silly reason and I’m going to try to break up with you!” Doll Ladybug declared in a high falsetto voice.

“Ladybug, that just won’t do! Let’s be together forever! We should have a marriage. We should have a marriage license,” Doll Chat Noir cried in a deeper than usual voice.

“Okay!” Doll Ladybug quickly agreed.

“And kiss!” Chat Noir slammed both dolls’ faces together.

“Um, what…what just happened?”

Chat looked up at Marinette with a small smile and dropped the dolls to his lap. “I know you, Bugaboo. I know what happened today and I know you’re going to try to talk me out of this whole relationship thing for vague safety reasons. And I just wanted you to know I’m not going anywhere.”

“But Chat—“

“Nope.”

“Kitty—“

“Uh-uh.”

“Seriously?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“You’re stuck with me,” he smiled widely in response. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

Marinette’s face softened. “Of course I will.”

“Well, you shouldn’t answer that just yet. It’s only fair that you get to see my other face too.”

Marinette held her breath as the green light washed up Chat Noir’s body and Adrien appeared before her.

“Holy crap.”

“Hi.”

“Damn it, Adrien.”

His eyes widened. “I’m sorry?”

She gave his a light smack on the arm. “I don’t want to ever hear you talk about yourself like that again, do you hear me? I was really upset with you.”

His face fell in confusion and then he ducked his head, remembering how irritated Ladybug had been with him outside his house that night. “Oh, right, sorry.”

“It’s really been you this whole time?” she asked.

“How do you think I feel? You walked in wearing that skirt this morning and I almost had a heart attack.”

“We’re idiots, the both of us.”

“That is definitely the truth,” Plagg interjected. He floated in front of Marinette and gave a small bow. “It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Fair Lady.”

Marinette giggled and Adrien rolled his eyes. “Laying it on a bit thick, don’t you think?”

“Oh, he’s always been like that.” Tikki flew up and wrapped little arms around Plagg’s neck. “Miss me?”

“Every second,” he grinned. The kwamis flew down to the lounger to catch up.

Marinette giggled. “You wore the shirt.”

“It was absolutely necessary,” Adrien grinned, pulling at the red Ladybug’s #1 Fan shirt. 

“Do you want to maybe stay the night? We could talk or watch movies or something.”

“I would love that.” Adrien leaned in and kissed her gently.

________________________________

 

 **Adrikitty:** You ready?

 **Marinette:** Let’s do this.

________________________________

 

“So let me get this straight. Your dad doesn’t want you to date anybody but you and Marinette are together so you had her pretend she was dating Chat Noir?” Alya asked skeptically. 

“We realize now it was a pretty stupid idea,” Marinette admitted, cheeks bright pink.

“Yeah, it sounded a lot better before,” Adrien added, squeezing his girlfriend’s hand.

“So you aren’t dating Chat Noir then?” 

“I’m dating Adrien,” Marinette beamed. “I still think Chat Noir is a great hero and all though. I really did make the skirt because I think he’s cool.”

“I’m actually a little jealous,” Adrien frowned and Marinette pinched him. 

“So what is your dad going to say now, bro?” Nino asked.

“Are you planning on telling him?”

“No way, man. I am never willingly talking to that man again.”

______________________________

 

 **Maribug:** I’ll be a few minutes late. Somebody just HAS to have turkey and swiss croissants.

 **Adrien:** I’ll be waiting with an empty stomach and open arms, My Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr seasonofthegeek for story updates and character sketches :)


End file.
